


Desperate

by MargaretKire



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Begging, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Finger Sucking, Implied subspace, Intense Matt, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Matt is besotted, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Sexual desperation, Size Difference, Techie just needs Matt’s cock in his mouth so bad, Techienician, Terrible Dirty Talk, a very small dash of exhibitionism, but no one is actually drunk, dance club, eager Matt, ice cream shop, kylux adjacent, not tiny just petite, over-eager Techie, small cock, somewhat responsible Matt, three shots of tequila, well just on cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretKire/pseuds/MargaretKire
Summary: Techie is acting even stranger than usual at the ice cream shop. Matt has no idea it’s because Techie can’t stop thinking about his co-worker’s cock.
Relationships: Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Comments: 38
Kudos: 181





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have two other techienician WIPs going, and they’re fairly tame (so far) slow burn fics. There’s plot and all that jazz. Some domestic-type fluff. But instead, have this insanity.

“Uh… a sugar cone with one scoop of vanilla and one scoop of…” the guy drew out his decision, eyeing the case, which contained all of ten flavors. 

Matt glared at the customer’s spiky blond hair and even blonder girlfriend with her coral pink halter top. _Chocolate,_ Matt thought. _You’re going to choose fucking chocolate, just order already you mother-fu-_

“And one scoop of chocolate,” the guy said. “Honey? What would you like?”

_Low fat mango yogurt in a cup_.

“Um, I’ll take a cup of, uh… the mango yogurt.” Matt held back a sigh through sheer force of will. “And chocolate shavings, please.” 

_Oh, some rebelliousness._ Matt approved. He gave the women half a smile as a reward.

He rang them up after he made their orders, then practically chased them out the door and locked it behind them. He turned back towards the counter, where William, or Techie as they all called him after he had miraculously fixed both the cash register and one of the refrigeration units, was shuffling in his scuffed Converse. Matt heaved a groan, flexing his back. 

"All clear," Matt proclaimed, straightening up with one loud pop from his lower spine. 

Techie's intense blue eyes floated up from where they had been staring (Matt really really hoped) at Matt's chest and he gave a small nod and a tight smile.

Techie had been a little off tonight. He was usually quiet and shy, but tonight he had pretty much been in his own world. Matt had tried to distract him with the kind of crude jokes that usually got him laughing and blushing, even if he never told any himself, but tonight it had only earned him hollow stares.

"I want to leave as soon as possible," Techie said, his voice shy and his teeth sunk too deep in his bottom lip, making it a bloodless white.

Matt pulled his apron over his head, pretending that he didn’t get it caught on his glasses. When he looked again, Techie had turned and was wiping down the counter.

“Yeah, sure, okay,” Matt agreed, hoping Techie hadn’t just seen him being awkward as fuck. “Got someplace to be tonight?” Was that too invasive? Techie’s shoulders hunched. Shit, yeah, that was way too invasive. Sometimes Matt had a hard time telling.

“I uh,” Techie tucked some of his red hair behind his ear. God he was cute. Matt bet his hair was soft. If he could, he would really like to brush it or comb it or whatever. It probably felt like silk compared to Matt’s hair. “I’m going to a club.”

“Cool,” Matt said. He opened the cash register and counted out the starting cash for the next day. It was route at this point and he didn’t even need to watch his fingers. He looked at Techie instead. “Going with friends?”

“Um, no,” Techie admitted, loading the dishwasher. His shirt rode up in the back when he bent over. Matt wondered how skin could look so much like the cream mix they used for the milkshakes. So smooth and pale. “I was hoping to-” Techie snapped his mouth shut and shook his head, grabbing the dish detergent and spilling it in his haste.

“You were hoping to what?” Matt asked. He had been told in the past that he lacked any sort of tact, but normally Techie didn’t seem to mind. It almost seemed as though he liked Matt better than the other employees, who made him stammer and go quiet. He _talked_ to Matt. He would hesitantly tell Matt about the video games he was playing and then listen as Matt blathered on about how great he was at video games, hoping that Techie would be impressed and invite him over to play. It hadn’t happened yet, but maybe one day. God, that would be so fucking great. Even if then Techie would know that Matt wasn’t that good. He’d learn for Techie, no problem.

“I was-” Techie started the dishwasher and turned around, half-facing Matt, twining his fingers in the apron he still wore. “Uh, hoping to find someone, uh, new. There. At the club. I mean… I don’t have plans to meet anyone specific or anything, I just thought, maybe someone would see me and-”

Techie’s face was flaming red. Fuck. He was so cute.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s… nevermind,” Techie said, clearly embarrassed. He spun around to grab napkins to go restock the dispensers on the small plastic tables.

“So you're looking for someone to, like, hookup with?” Matt asked, finally getting it. “For sex?”

Techie made a choking noise and knocked a dispenser on the floor. He picked it up quickly, avoiding Matt’s gaze.

“You looking for a girl?” Matt had been dying to ask him and it was the first opportunity he’d gotten so far. He was taking full advantage.

Techie minutely shook his head, still avoiding Matt’s eyes. Matt stared at him and licked his lips. 

“You looking for a guy, then?” Techie’s shoulders hunched up to his ears. Bingo. Matt felt tingly and sweaty. Techie looked worried, like he thought Matt was going to make fun of him. Matt didn’t want him to think that. “That’s what I’d be looking for, you know. I’d be looking for a guy, if I was going to a club to find someone for sex.”

“Yeah?” Techie asked, standing still in the middle of the shop with a broom in his hand. His eyes started to wander from the handle towards Matt, before he winced and looked away.

“Yeah,” Matt agreed heartily. “I really like sex with guys. Maybe I should go with you. We could find someone for each of us. Be- what’s it- _wingmen._ For each other.”

Techie had turned all the way around now, studying him curiously. He didn't look grossed out, so that was something. Matt could work with that.

“I could drive, if you want,” Matt continued. “I don’t like to drink at clubs. It’s too expensive. So I can drive us home safe. Be your DD.” God, this was a dream come true. Of course he wasn’t interested in hooking up with some random guy, or, well, he would be open to that if Techie wasn’t interested, but… he sort of looked interested? His eyes were trailing over Matt’s body, taking him in. And not for the first time. Matt could be oblivious, sure, but he always noticed when Techie looked at him. And Techie did. He looked a lot.

Matt flexed as he picked the chairs off the floor and stacked them on the tables. He made sure he was angled so that Techie could see his biceps bulge and his pecs jump under the tight work shirt. Techie was practically wiggling now.

“Okay,” Techie said, his soft voice sounding choked. “Yeah, that would actually be great.”

They finished closing in record time. Techie ducked into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later with freshly brushed hair, just a little staticy around the edges, and some eyeliner smudged around his lash line. It made his intensely blue eyes look practically electric. He had changed into a tight yellow shirt that barely met the top of his skinny jeans.

Matt gave a low, appreciative whistle. “Wow, Techie. They are going to be eating out of your hand.”

Techie blushed so fiercely red, his skin clashed with his hair. Matt loved it.

“What about you?” Techie whispered, his voice oddly husky. Matt leaned in, utterly entranced.

“What about me?” he asked, looming a little bit. He noted Techie’s eyes going dark and decided to loom as much as possible from now on.

“You don’t think you’ll have every twink in the place draped over you in five minutes?” he asked, his slight lisp making the question cute rather than dirty. It was the flirtiest thing he’d ever heard coming out of Techie’s mouth. He was instantly addicted.

Matt looked down over his own clothes. He’d stripped out of the ice cream spattered apron and work shirt, redressing while Techie had been in the bathroom. He was wearing his standard outfit: black shirt, black jeans, black boots. The only bit of color was a bright orange bracelet that his cousin, Kylo, had given him with his band’s name, _Knights of Ren,_ emblazoned on it in Gothic font. Matt hadn’t taken it off since.

“Should I do anything with my hair?” Matt asked, wishing he could reach out and run his fingers through Techie’s corn silk strands.

Techie’s eyes flicked up to Matt’s crazy mop of curls, and he smiled, shaking his head. “It already looks good,” he said, shyly.

The drive to the club wasn’t very long. Matt used the time trying to impress Techie with his music or his car or the bulge of his bicep as he turned the wheel, while keeping track of him out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t help but notice how good Techie smelled and how he twisted his fingers in his lap and squirmed like he could barely contain himself.

The club was less busy than Matt had expected, but he guessed that they were there a bit early for the real clubbing scene to be in full swing quite yet. He followed Techie through the dark hallway to the main dance floor and bar, about a hundred people already dancing and drinking, though there was room for a few hundred more. Techie headed straight for the bartender and ordered three tequila shots, which he downed in quick succession. Matt was impressed.

A twinkle appeared in Techie’s eye as he pulled Matt out onto the dance floor. Once they found a good spot, not too near a speaker so that they could still hear one another, Techie laced his arms around Matt’s neck and moved in close. Matt was in heaven.

“That’s all I ever drink,” Techie confessed in Matt’s ear, his voice raised uncharacteristically loud to be heard. “Three shots to loosen me up and take away some of the nerves. And then I go looking.”

Matt swallowed heavily, his hands on Techie’s hips, feeling him move slightly to the music. Techie was only a few inches shorter, but about half Matt’s girth. “What do you go looking for?” Matt asked, not needing to increase the volume of his voice much since it carried easily on it’s own.

Techie raised an eyebrow, a slow smile stealing over his face. He leaned back a little, getting a look at Matt’s chest before moving back into him, arms clutching a little bit tighter around Matt’s neck. “I like big men,” he said in Matt’s ear. “The bigger the better.”

Fuck. Matt was already plumping up in his jeans from having Techie so close to him, and now he was heading straight for a raging hard-on. He licked his lips before replying. Techie tracked his tongue, his blue eyes full of shadows.

“Yeah?” Matt asked, husky. “And what do you do with them once you have them?”

Techie grinned. He shimmied closer until he was swaying right against Matt’s hard prick. Techie gasped when he felt it digging into his stomach, eyes lighting up as he must have felt how large Matt was (one boasting point he hadn't made up). Techie grabbed the hair at the back of Matt’s head and pulled him down to speak directly into his ear.

“Once I have him, I ask if I can choke on his f-fat cock.”

All the breath punched out of Matt’s lungs. His hands grasped Techie’s hips and he hoisted him in, grinding them together. Techie’s erection was smaller, but no less eager as they ground together.

God, how many fantasies were being fulfilled right here, right now, in this dark, half-full club?

Matt bent his head down, moving towards Techie’s mouth. Techie turned his head at the last minute, Matt’s big nose bumping into his cheek, his lips landing on his jaw. Fuck! Had he messed up? Was Techie turning him down? But, no, he still had his arms wrapped around Matt’s neck, his slim hand still gripping his hair, holding him to his throat. Matt breathed out harshly against the skin of Techie’s neck and felt the smaller cock jump against his thigh.

Oh. He his gaze sharpened on Techie’s long neck, his head straining back to give Matt room, his hand still trying to pull him in. _Oh._

Matt kissed his jaw lightly before concentrating on his throat, mouthing gently at first. Techie hummed, and Matt could feel it more than hear it. Encouraged, he let his enthusiasm take over, licking and sucking in earnest. Techie was losing it, moaning continuously in Matt’s ear.

The dance floor was slowly filling up, other people making out around them, hands groping and crotches grinding. Though none of them seemed as into it as Techie and Matt. His attention snapped back to Techie’s throat, his eyes only having wandered for a second to take in how noticeable they were to others. 

Matt _wanted_ them to see. _Look at me, look at this adorable, hot redheaded twink I’ve got falling apart just because I’m kissing his neck, and you can’t have him. He’s all mine._

He got his hands in Techie’s hair, breathing in sharply at how soft and light it was, like it weighed nothing at all. It slipped through his hands like warm silk, trailing between his fingers effortlessly. Matt made some sort of noise into Techie’s neck, fisting more of that incredible hair just to feel the luxury of it on his skin.

“Will you?” Matt asked, his voice a low rumble against Techie’s ear. The slim body shivered in his arms. They had been fused together for several songs. Techie’s neck was covered in red marks and he was flushed and glorious.

“W-what?” Techie asked, blinking up at him, the flashing lights of the club reflected in his wide eyes.

Matt leaned in close. He brought his mouth to Techie’s delicate ear. “Will you choke on my fat cock?” he asked, enunciating clearly, clicking the sentence closed harshly. Wanting it too much.

Techie gasped and arched back, grinding his little prick into Matt’s thigh desperately as he looked up into Matt’s eyes. “Yes! Oh, yes! Matt, _please.”_

“Yeah,” Matt agreed, his head spinning. He looked at Techie’s mouth with new awe. He was going to have that mouth, that mouth that had driven him crazy since Techie’s first day of work, lisping and stuttering and being so fucking _cute_ Matt could hardly stand it.

Techie was running his hands through the back of Matt’s hair and over his neck and shoulders, his pale brows drawn up almost like he was in pain. “Please Matt,” Techie begged. _Begged._ Matt was drunk on it. “I want to do that. You feel so,” he pushed his hips forward, “so _big._ I want you to choke me with it. Please, please.” He said the last few words against Matt’s neck, his tongue lapping out against his skin, tasting him before he began to suckle, as though he couldn’t wait to get Matt’s cock in his mouth.

Matt cursed, craning his head around for the nearest exit. He located the glowing red sign over the top of the writhing crowd and tugged Techie along with him, holding tight to his wrist. Techie gasped and Matt worried he was holding on too tight. He looked back to check as he dragged him clear of the crowd, only to see Techie’s face flushed and his mouth hanging slack. He got a firmer grip on his arm and watched with fascination as Techie blinked at him slow and syrupy. He put his own slim hand over Matt’s knuckles and squeezed. Then his head tipped back and he _moaned._

Wow. Just, wow. How hot was that? Just when he thought he couldn’t be any more turned on, Techie did something to ramp him up even higher. As if to prove the point, Techie seemed to take Matt’s pause in the alleyway as an invitation, getting up close to him and pawing at his fly with trembling fingers. He was gasping like he’d just broken the surface after nearly drowning.

“God you’re so hot,” Matt rasped, grabbing Techie’s hands to prevent them from getting his pants open. As much as he wanted it, the alleyway was filthy and Techie deserved better. Matt’s apartment was only a few minutes drive from the club, and while it wasn’t fancy or anything, it was a hell of a lot better than a disgusting alley. “Let’s go to my place.”

Techie honest-to-god _whined_ at that. Matt kept a hold of his hands while Techie just stared down between them, gazing longingly at the outline of Matt’s erection like it was the only thing he wanted in the world.

“Matt, _please,”_ Techie begged, still staring at his bulge, his wrists twisting in Matt’s grasp, likely trying to get free so he could go for his fly again. It was really fucking flattering, actually. Matt had never had someone desperate to touch him before. He usually got indifference, maybe some enthusiasm for his body once he was naked, but nothing, _nothing_ like the desperate need radiating off of Techie.

“I want it so fucking much,” Matt declared, turning to march them to his car, still holding one of Techie’s wrists. He felt Techie stumble once and he slowed to investigate, only to have Techie go for his crotch again, so he spun around and kept going.

They got to the car and Matt unlocked the passenger side with shaking hands, his keys jangling obnoxiously. He pried the door open and all but tossed Techie inside, making sure all of him was clear of the door before slamming it shut. He stalked around to the driver’s side, hissing as he folded up behind the wheel and his hard-on had very little room to rearrange itself in his tight jeans.

He barely got his keys in the ignition before Techie was on him, pawing between his legs. Matt grabbed his wrist again and Techie let out a miserable keening sound, like Matt was killing him. 

“What is it baby?” Matt asked, petting Techie’s bright hair, a thrill running through him at calling Techie baby and seeming to get away with it. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Techie was shivering in his grasp, his eyes wet and his forehead scrunched up. He looked between Matt’s thighs imploringly, whining pitifully and struggling to get away, though feebly, like he was okay with Matt holding him back against the passenger seat.

“I want it so much,” Techie gasped. “I need it Matt. Please, _please_ don’t make me wait.” his lips were red and shining, bitten and red from the near continuous swipes of his tongue.

Jesus fuck.

“My apartment is only a few blocks away,” Matt promised, gently pushing Techie’s hands back into his slim chest, pressing them there for a moment to make sure they stayed. When he let go this time, Techie didn’t reach for him, though he keened again and his whole face screwed up like he was about to start crying.

Matt turned the key in the ignition and pulled out onto the street, another car blaring its horn as it swerved to miss them. Matt checked on Techie when they were headed in the right direction, finding him squirming in his seat. He reached over to pet his hair, trying to soothe him. His hand brushed Techie’s cheek as Matt divided his concentration between Techie and the road. 

Techie turned his head sharply, tracking Matt’s fingers. Fascinated, Matt let his fingertips trail over Techie’s bottom lip. Letting out an agonized groan, Techie latched onto two of Matt’s fingers, sucking like his life depended on it. Matt nearly swallowed his tongue.

“Fuck, Techie,” he exclaimed. He nearly missed his street, turning the car at the last second. “If this is the way you give head, I’m one lucky son of a bitch. And I’m not gonna last once you’re latched onto my cock.”

Techie moaned at that, loud and wanton. His eyes had slipped closed and he looked so much more peaceful now, his mouth stuffed with two of Matt’s thick fingers.

Once he was finally in his parking spot, he had to extract his fingers from Techie’s mouth to shift the gear into park and turn off the ignition. Techie’s mouth followed until Matt’s hand was too far away, then whined pitifully. _The sounds he made._ Matt was so turned on he was leaking.

“Upstairs, baby,” Matt said, gently as he could, before storming out of the car and around to manhandle Techie out of his seat and into his apartment building. They passed one of the other tenants getting her mail in the lobby, and for a moment the woman looked like she was going to ask Techie if he was alright, an expression of concern on her face.

Techie’s hair was wild from the way Matt had been winding it up in his hands on the dance floor. His eye makeup had run down his face marking where his pitiful tears had leaked over his cheeks. He was breathing hard and looked more desperate than Matt had ever seen anyone look. 

He was fucking gorgeous.

“He’s okay,” Matt choked out, beating the lady to whatever she was about to say. She looked at Matt dubiously, and turned to Techie instead.

“I need his cock, so, _so_ bad,” Techie explained, perfectly logically.

The woman went nearly as red as Techie, her eyes going wide before zeroing in on Matt’s crotch. “Oh,” she said. “Well, go get it, honey.”

“Thank you,” Techie replied sincerely, Matt already dragging him up the stairs to the second floor.

Getting the door open seemed to take forever, but then they were finally inside, the door closed and the deadbolt turned. Matt was barely facing into the apartment again before Techie was on his knees, shuffling in closer while he worked frantically at Matt’s fly. Matt reached down to help, Techie pressing his face to the fabric of his jeans, breathing hot air through the material and mouthing at him.

“God, yes!” Matt said, finally getting everything loose and shoving his pants and underwear down his thighs. Techie gasped as Matt straightened back up and his erection brushed Techie’s smooth cheek.

Matt expected Techie to gulp him down immediately. Instead, it seemed now that Techie finally had his prize right in front of him, he had all the time in the world.

He turned his head slowly, the tip of Matt’s cock leaving a streak of precome on his cheek. Techie let his mouth fall open only a fraction, not enough to take Matt inside. He took a deep breath in, as though trying to taste Matt’s scent. He stayed there for a long moment, eyes half-mast and pale eyelashes fluttering. Then he let out such a guttural moan of pleasure, Matt couldn’t help but join in, staring down at Techie’s blissed-out face in awe.

Techie mouthed at the shaft for a long time, learning him by taste, scent and touch, his lips and tongue not missing a single millimeter of him. It went on and on; Techie’s mouth whispering over him, maddening and perfect. Finally, Techie pulled back enough to let the head of his cock rest against his lips, pausing as though savoring the moment before opening and taking him in, Techie’s eyes rolling back in his head.

“Fuck!” Matt spit out. “Fuck baby, I’m not gonna last.”

Techie’s answer to that was to wrap his fingers around the base of Matt’s cock, tight, and just keep on going maddeningly slowly. Matt’s head rolled back and forth against the door, needing to look away from Techie’s angelic face for a moment if he was to have any chance of lasting. When he looked back down, he knew it was a mistake, because his body forced precome into Techie’s mouth, and he moaned and looked positively enraptured.

Matt liked dick, but he’d never gotten high off of having one in his mouth before. He’d never seen anyone react to a cock the way Techie had reacted to his. He had been so fucking desperate to get it in his mouth and now he looked like he was in heaven. 

Techie pulled off for a moment, just long enough to gaze up at Matt, his soft hair falling in a silken tangle over his face. “So good,” he slurred. “So big, Matt. Knew you would be.” Then he was sinking back onto Matt, his jaw straining to take him in.

“Did you think about this at the shop?” Matt asked, wrecked to think the answer might be yes. Then he wouldn’t be the only one daydreaming about the two of them fucking. God, even in his fantasies it’d never been as hot as this, and Matt hadn’t even gotten to touch him properly yet. “When we’re scooping out ice cream, do you think about me sometimes? About this?”

Again, Techie pulled back just long enough to get a few, drunken words out. “Yeah, all the time. Think about your cock all the time. ‘S even better than I pictured it.” Then he was gone again, lost to the feeling of Matt in his mouth.

“God, I wish I’d known,” Matt said, words bubbling up helplessly and pouring out of him. He never did have much of a filter. “I would’ve had you on your knees for me every night after we closed. Your mouth, just like this, wrapped around my prick, so hot and wet.” 

Techie moaned, his head bobbing faster. One hand still grasping Matt like a cock ring, while the other held fast to Matt’s right buttock, squeezing out of time with his mouth, like he was losing the rhythm. Losing control.

“I’d even want you during our shift,” Matt continued, not able to stop. Especially after seeing how it affected Techie, who was practically squirming in place between his knees. “We could use the bathroom. Sneak in there on break, when it’s quiet. You would have to keep the noise down, though, so we didn’t get caught.” Techie just moaned louder in response. “I would have to not shout when I came down your throat. Though I don’t know if could keep quiet.”

Techie started sucking in earnest then. Gone where the tender touches of his tongue, the careful teasing over the head. He was just moaning and sucking and Matt saw his life flash before his eyes.

He pawed at Techie’s face and jaw with his big hands, almost like he was trying to push him off, like it was too much. Techie just doubled down, his arm hooking around the backs of Matt’s thighs, hugging them fiercely. Then, without any warning, his other hand let go of Matt’s cock. Matt came full force, his whole body straining into that one point of ecstasy centered somewhere down Techie’s flexing throat.

He shouted. Loud. His head hit the door and so did one of his elbows as he tried to brace himself, his knees going slack and useless. His face bunched up so tight in agonized pleasure, he could feel his glasses shift over his sweaty face.

It was several moments of complete white-out before he could reach down for Techie, who was still sucking his half hard cock like he couldn’t stand to let it go. He gently pried Techie back, revealing dazed blue eyes and a swollen, wet mouth.

“God,” Matt breathed, stroking Techie’s wild hair back from his face while he slipped down the door to join him on the carpet. Techie whined and squirmed, still staring at where Matt’s spit-wet cock hung, now out of reach of his mouth.

Matt offered his fingers and Techie latched on, groaning with relief as they slid into his mouth. With his free hand, Matt cupped Techie’s sweet little erection through his jeans, making him buck and call out, almost losing Matt’s wet fingers as a result. Both of Techie’s hands wrapped around Matt’s wrist, holding him there more securely.

“Mmm! Hmn!” Techie moaned as Matt pawed between his legs. It was an awkward position for properly jerking him off, but Techie seemed to have no problem with it, arching and coming as soon as Matt started rubbing him. “Oh!” Techie said, spasming several times, his whole body trembling as Matt felt his palm grow damp and warm where he continued to hold him through his jeans.

Matt was in love. 

Nothing and no one had ever come close to this. Techie had wanted him, had _needed_ him. Techie had been so turned on by sucking Matt’s cock, he’d barely needed to touch him and he’d gone off like a shot. Matt’s chest swelled with a feeling of pride and accomplishment. He wanted this again. And again. And _again._ He was hooked.

“The shower’s small so I’ll have to hold you real close,” Matt announced, standing up and taking Techie with him. Techie was practically boneless in his arms. “I’ll feed you too,” Matt promised, half-carrying Techie to the bathroom. “What do you want to eat?”

Techie blinked owlishly from were Matt had perched him on the bathroom counter. “D-do you have any ice cream?”

“You want ice cream? Why on earth do you want ice cream?” Matt adjusted the temperature of the water and hauled Techie in with him, smiling when Techie jumped as the spray hit him, as though just realizing where he was. He stared in fascination as Techie’s light red hair turned dark as it soaked up water.

“I love ice cream,” Techie said, like it was obvious.

“But we’re around it all day,” Matt laughed, tilting his own shaggy head under the spray. “I come home covered in it. All my work shirts have pink and blue stains.”

“I love ice cream,” Techie repeated. Not to be argued with. “Why d-do you think I work there? I have a much better job as a computer technician that I do f-from home.”

Matt huffed. “I knew you were smart,” he said, proud, as though it was one of his own accomplishments.

“But I like ice cream. And we can eat as m-much as we want. And…” Techie ducked his head. He seemed clearer now. Coming back from wherever he’d gone. “And you’re there,” he all but whispered into Matt’s skin.

Matt’s heart thumped hard. “I’ll be wherever you need me to be,” he proclaimed, completely committed to getting Techie to stick around. They could play video games and eat junk food and, and- “You can suck me whenever. _Wherever._ Is that- is that something you’d want?” Techie looked up at him with a surprisingly devious smirk on his sweet face. “Please?” Matt added, holding his breath.

“Yeah,” Techie said, wrapping his arms around Matt and kissing his throat, nipping at it. “Yeah. That would be really great, actually.”

Matt exhaled, sweet relief mixed with excitement trailing over his skin like water. “Okay,” he said, kissing Techie’s damp hair. “Okay, good. I think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to me about techienician. It’s one of my all time favorite pairings, and there just aren’t enough works for them, dammit! *pounds fist on table*


End file.
